


Come Back to Me

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Short, Short One Shot, short and not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "Don't die on me..."





	Come Back to Me

Smoke and dust burned her eyes and invaded her nose and throat, suffocating her. But Satya persevered and dug through the rubble, ignoring the pain of her bleeding hands and the heat of the fires raging around her. Her muscles screamed in agony but fear unleashed a strength she didn’t know she was capable of. Tears and sweat rolled off her skin, leaving streaks through the ash that coated her. Light headed and barely able to breath, she fought the fatigue. She fought to get to you, to drag you out of this hell and hold you. Then everything would be alright. It had to be.

She kept digging until she hit a pool of blood to big to be from her bleeding hands. Her chest tightened and a broken sob escaped her lips. The usual calm and collected architect crumbled. Her efforts to uncover you became even more frantic and with one hefty push she pushed aside the metal that covered your broken body. Falling to her knees beside you, her shaking hands hovered over your form, unsure of what to do. Despite her longing to hold you, she feared that if she even so much as brushed against you that you would shatter before her, like a cracked porcelain doll. Time seemed to stand still and in the heat that surrounded her she felt cold. The fear seemed to fill her with ice that froze her in place. As the moments passed agonizingly slow your eyes did not open, your chest did not rise. The pounding of her own heart filled her ears and drowned out her heartbreaking scream. She gently gripped your face and brought her forehead to yours. Fat tears dropped onto your cold skin and she prayed that you would just come back to her. She would do anything- give anything- to trade places. You were the brightest light, the dark world could not afford to lose you.

“Please…” she begged, “Don’t die on me…I can’t lose you. Please just open your eyes. Come back to me. I can’t live in a world without you…”


End file.
